Diário de Bordo
by Mahouswords
Summary: Ela definitivamente não estava conseguindo aceitar seus sentimentos por seu nakama, decidida resolve tentar reverter essa total situação, mas não é tão fácil como planejado.
1. Página 01

One Piece não é meu, Oda-san por enquanto mantem seus direitos autorais.

Minha primeira fanfic aqui (certo?) e também a primeira sobre One Piece, qualquer erro é por incrivel descuido mental e preguiça em auto corrigir o texto, mas acreditem ou não, foi feito com muito sentimento, apesar de eu ser uma pessoa nada sentimental ( why?), divirtam-se, pois irei me divertir com o Zoro-san.

Zoro: Sobre o que está falando?

Autora: Swordsman Marimo sua custodia séra minha até 2012 , depois que o mundo terminar lhe devolvo ao seu pai criador.

Zoro: Que merda irá fazer comigo? ¬¬'

Autora: Desde cocegas a sexo, cale-se ou dessas palavras posso torna-las verdade.

Zoro: EI!

* * *

Diário de Bordo - 1

Hoje era um dia como qualquer outro, o mar estava calmo e parecendo que assim iria permanecer por um bom tempo, o céu azul cintilava e as nuvens faziam grandes manchas se estendendo ao horizonte, o sol esquentava a minha pele a ponto de brônzea-la levemente, eu estava sentada no convés lendo o único jornal que eu tinha acesso, aquilo era a única coisa me mantinha informada com o resto do mundo, a minha tranqüilidade foi ligeiramente quebrada por rosnados de uma voz rouca, eu conhecia muito bem de quem ela pertencia, ela emanava de Roronoa Zoro, a pessoa que sempre me irritava e me tirava do sério rapidamente, a capacidade dele para me irritar era incrível, para mim ele era praticamente um imprestável e insensível, foi quando notei que ele vinha em passos largos em minha direção, seu rosto sempre estava numa expressão de ódio e irritação, por mais que ele me incomodasse, por mais que eu chegasse facilmente aos extremos, um amor eu guardava por ele, algo que eu nunca quis admitir , e com o tempo isso foi piorando, hoje tenho vontade de agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e perguntar se ele nunca sentiu nada por mim, perguntar se ele era capaz de amar alguém, só tinha um problema nisso tudo, eu não tinha coragem para encará-lo nos olhos e falar tudo que eu pensava, mas justamente nesse dia eu queria mudar essa situação.

- Nami, porque diabos você não sai dessa cadeira e me ajuda limpar a sala do aquário? Eu não quero ajudar aquele cozinheiro pervertido! – Ele estava na minha frente, seu rosto feroz não me assustava mais, afinal já havia me acostumado com sua presença, eu me levantei calmamente e dobrei o jornal ao meio colocando sobre a pequena mesa, eu o encarei por alguns segundos e falei calmamente.

- De tantas pessoas, porque justo eu você veio chamar?

- Que pergunta estúpida, ta todo mundo ocupado, deixe de ser mesquinha e venha ajudar! – Não pensei duas vezes ao escutar a sua resposta, se todos estavam ocupados então teria uma oportunidade de ficar a sós e isso era raro.

- Está bem, irei te ajudar, SÓ dessa vez, se algo acontecer a mim, terá de me pagar. – Sai caminhando a sua frente, ele me olhava encabulado e foi me seguindo furiosamente.

Chegamos a sala, peguei um balde que estava cheio de água e coloquei no chão perto do grande aquário que envolvia a imensa sala, olhei para Zoro que começou a varrer o chão apressadamente.

- Ei ei, qual a pressa, faça isso direito senão farei você refazer todo o serviço sozinho.

- Argh! Você me paga.

- Engano seu, quem está me devendo é você, então fique quieto e trabalhe!! – Subi irritada numa escada para poder alcançar os vidros, só que numa fração de segundos, meu pé escorregou, fechei os olhos instantaneamente, imaginando a dor de encontrar o chão, só que quando percebi algo já havia me envolvido, Zoro me segurava com suas mãos fortes e firmes, ele me envolvia ao peito como se eu fosse uma criança.

- Idiota, o que acha que está fazendo??

- Se você quiser posso te atirar no chão.

Meu rosto estava quente, era um contato próximo, eu sentia seus músculos delineados sobre a minha pele que ardia, eu fiquei completamente hipnotizada com o que eu via, ele era perfeito. Como eu, Nami a gata ladra, poderia estar tão deslumbrada com o ex-caçador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, pestanejei boba e pulei de seus braços sem exatidão.

- Você é ridículo, sabia?

Eu era a pessoa mais mentirosa quando estava com ele, todo o meu suposto ódio era na realidade amor, desejo, paixão entre outras milhares de coisas, ele fez uma careta, sua voz trovejou sobre meus ouvidos.

- Realmente eu sou por salvar uma mulher tão irritante, devia ter deixado cair ate fraturar todos os ossos.

Eu soltei um bufado, gostaria que ele se importasse devidamente e corretamente comigo, mas ele não era assim e eu orgulhosa devolvia na mesma moeda, peguei o pano que estava no chão e subi com fúria novamente as escadas, fiquei quieta, era o melhor que podia fazer para abstrair minha doce vontade de esganá-lo, quando surpresa um cantarolar invade a sala fazendo eco, eu me virei para onde vinha o som, e sim, era dele, agora eu tinha um bom motivo para cair da escada.

- Desde quando você canta?

- Isso te irrita?

- Não, mas é um fato surpreendente para mim, eu nunca te vi cantar!

- Foi mal se tenho cordas vocais.

Eu estava deslumbrada, queria rir, na realidade queria pular em seu pescoço e pedir que cantasse para mim, mas não podia fazer isso, eu me reprimia, me esmagava e me encurralava de todas as maneiras, suspirei e o fitei intrigada, eu precisava largar algum comentário ao qual poderia chegar no que eu queria.

- Você já cantou para alguma namorada sua?

Ele se engasgou, não me pergunte com o que, ele respirou profundamente e me olhou com uma cara incrédula.

- Mas que diabos de pergunta é essa?

- Só uma curiosidade.

- Não, não cantei para ninguém.

Eu fiquei feliz com aquela resposta, quem sabe eu tenha sido a primeira garota ao escutar seu cantarolar rouco e quente, baixei a cabeça que fervilhava, parecia estar um 100 graus, em baixo tom eu disse.

- Sua voz é bonita.

Ele me olhou incrédulo, eu não sabia se o encarava ou se corria, optei pela segunda opção, desci as escadas e toquei o pano em sua cabeleira verde.

- Já voltou vou pegar água!

Sai caminhando normalmente, mas quando dobrei no corredor sai correndo, meu peito bombardeava sangue numa velocidade incrível.

- Será que estou pirando!

Me debrucei sobre a mesa da cozinha, eu só poderia estar ficando louca, não acreditava no que eu havia dito, bati a cabeça contra a tabua da mesa, foi tão forte que um galo ficou na minha cabeça.

- Itai!

Vi uma sombra na porta da cozinha, me ajeitei, foi quando Sanji entrou sorridente, girando feito um furacão em minha direção.

- Nami-swan, o que faz aqui?

Ri falsamente.

- Estava bebendo um pouco de água.

Sanji me abraçou, ele sorriu para mim, fiquei um pouco encabulada, ele andava mais próximo de mim do que o habitual, tinha certeza que o que eu mais temia estava prestes a acontecer.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa pode me falar, sou todo seu Nami-swan!

- Está bem.

Eu o empurrei criando um espaço entre nós, foi quando noto pela fresta da porta da cozinha Zoro se afastando, eu não acreditei no que meus olhos viram, não, eu não poderia aceitar isso, o que ele deveria estar pensando em me ver nos braços de outra pessoa, obviamente não estaria nem ligando, estremeci meus braços quando pensei nessa hipótese, foi quando uma voz me chamou a tona.

- Nami-san, está tudo bem? Você está tremendo!

Olhei Sanji, meus olhos ardiam, eu queria chorar mas não consegui, bati as bochechas com as mãos voltando para a realidade, fiquei de pé, não sabia se levava a água para Zoro, ou se me jogava de vez no mar, e assim o respondi.

- Estou ótima, agora irei levar essa água para Zoro.

Peguei a jarra e um copo rapidamente e me dirigi as pressas até a sala do aquário, cheguei lá e estava vazio não havia ninguém lá, minhas pernas ficaram frágeis foi quando vejo aquele homem se erguer por de trás da mesa, ele estava limpando o chão da sala, suspirei mais aliviada, coloquei o copo sobre a mesa enchi de água e lhe ofereci.

- Oh Zoro, peguei um pouco de água para você.

Ele se virou e me soltou um olhar que havia me detonado de cima a baixo, isso só poderia ser ilusão, afinal ele não tinha motivos para fazer isso comigo, ele pegou o copo e virou em sua boca acabando com o conteúdo de uma só vez e voltou para o seu silencioso trabalho, voltei a limpar o enorme vidro, eu sentia algo tenso no ar, nós dois não pronunciamos nenhuma palavra desde então, já havia se passado algum tempo, eu já estava terminando quando finalmente decidi quebrar aquele silêncio mórbido.

- Você ficou quieto.

Soltei um sorriso pulando da escada e me aproximei dele.

- Não vai cantarolar mais?

Ele me olhou sem nenhuma emoção pegou o pano úmido e sacudiu respingando água em mim, ele saiu quieto assim como entrou, eu fiquei ali parada por algum tempo, isso foi extremamente rude, sentei-me derrotada no sofá fitei os peixes nadando de um lado para o outro, imaginava o porque dele ter feito isso... será que ele realmente ficou incomodado com aquela cena.

O dia passou rapidamente e finalmente a faxina estava pronta, desde aquela hora não havia mais falado com ele, me sentei em baixo das minhas laranjeiras vendo o fim de tarde, ele tinha sumido desde o incidente foi quando meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver aquele idiota conversando com Robin naquele perfeito fim de tarde, os dois pareciam se divertir, uma pontada de ciúmes invadiu meu peito, mas porque eu estaria assim, afinal Robin nunca teria nada com ele, acho que a invejava por conseguir tirar sorrisos de sua face, depois de algum tempo Franky também sentou-se lá, os três estavam tão pacíficos, quando fui invadida por uma solidão, fitei o céu alaranjado que se contrastava com as folhas de minhas laranjeiras, fechei meus olhos sentindo a doce brisa que o vento emanava sobre meus cabelos, foi quando senti um toque em meu braço.

- Nami-san, está tudo bem com você? – Seus olhos eram preocupados, me coloquei sentada e disse em tom calmo.

- Eu estou bem.

Meus olhos percorreram novamente o convés do navio, Zoro já não estava mais lá, somente Franky e Robin trocavam sorrisos, me perguntava aonde será que ele estava.

- Céus como ele consegue me tirar do sério.

- Nami-san? – Ele me olhava confuso, meus pensamentos saíram pela minha boca, só agradecia por Sanji não saber sobre o que ou de quem eu estava falando, sorri para não perder a postura, coloquei-me de pé.

- Hahaha, desculpe, estava pensando alto.

Estava frustrada, fugi de Sanji como o diabo foge da cruz, rapidamente estava na sala em que desenhava meus mapas, e fui surpreendida em ver Zoro ali, meu olhos percorreram o caminho até ele, estava com as mãos no bolso com o rosto virado, sua expressão era um pouco seria, passei as mãos sobre meus cabelos os ajeitando por de trás de minha orelha tentando não mostrar timidez.

- Zoro, o que faz aqui?

Seus olhos vieram rapidamente de encontro com os meus, ele caminhou até a estante olhando tediosamente alguns livros, fui ate o seu lado.

- Só estava procurando alguma coisa para ler.

- Desde quando você gosta de ler?Não minta para mim.

Eu não deveria ter falado aquelas palavras, seus olhos negros arregalaram-se rapidamente voltando ao normal, ele sorriu, sim ele havia sorrido para mim, mas porque diabos ele teria feito isso, não era do seu típico casual, céus, como ele é lindo.

- Não estou mentindo.. bem... eu estava indo para a casa de banho, mas resolvi parar aqui um instante.

Timidamente perguntei:

- Algo em especial?

Droga, acho que essa pergunta era ousada demais, dane-se eu havia dito, minhas bochechas estavam esquentando, ahh qual resposta ele daria, fechei meus olhos e fiquei esperando por algum momento e nada de resposta, mas porque a demora, droga, quando me dei conta ele já não estava ali, como ele era idiota e irritante, meus pés batiam forte no chão, irritada sentei-me na minha tão amada mesa em qual fazia meus mapas, ao me debruçar acabei adormecendo.


	2. Página 02

**Diário de Bordo -2 **

Havia se passado uma semana desde o ocorrido, não falava diretamente...ou melhor a sós com Zoro, realmente eu tinha que esquecê-lo, afinal nunca fui de persistir em algo sem fundamento, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal até que desembarcamos numa ilha tropical, fiquei muito feliz, assim poderia ocupar a mente com outras coisas.

- Essa praia está ótima.

Disse sorrindo enquanto me deitava na cadeira ao lado de Robin, Sanji aproximou-se com o bronzeador a mãos.

- Nami-san, deixe seu príncipe passar em você.

- Está bem, mas se fazer algo inapropriado irá morrer.

- Hai, Nami-Swa~~~~nn.

Enquanto ele passava o bronzeador, Zoro a uns dois metros de distância malhava repetidas vezes, tenho certeza que ele intensificou o ritmo ao ver Sanji, realmente não entendia aquelas atitudes, Sanji abriu meu biquíni enquanto estava deitada de costas para passar o bronzeador, naquele mesmo instante um som de metal pesado ocupou a praia, olho para o lado e ele não estava mais lá, havia partido para o mar.

- Que distinto.

- O que foi Robin? O que é distinto?

- Humn, nada demais.

Agora tinha certeza que havia algo errado naquele estúpido espadachim, fechei meu biquíni e me levantei, Sanji me olhava confuso.

- O que foi Nami-san?

- Descobri que não estou com vontade de me bronzear, prefiro dar um mergulho.

- Hãn?

Me afastei subitamente não queria mais responder nenhuma pergunta, olhei para trás e notei que Sanji já paparicava Robin, isso era ótimo, era uma preocupação a menos, coloquei os pés devagar na água, Zoro já estava a uma certa distância da beira, a água já estava na minha cintura, mas quanto mais perto mais receosa eu ficava, eu era uma covarde fiquei ali parada ao vê-lo, irritada mergulhei, já havia desistido de falar com ele, nadei um pouco e fiquei boiando por algum tempo, o céu ao entardecer me acalmava, uma onda veio tirando toda a minha concentração, estava tão distraída que havia engolido um bocado de água, subitamente sentei em um rochedo que estava próximo a mim, arfava em busca de ar, foi quando notei Zoro vindo em minha direção, que droga eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mais um motivo para mim ficar sem ar... que espadachim maldito.

- Você está bem?

- Melhor é impossível.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para mim, e uma cara amarrada se formou.

- Não minta eu vi você se afogar.

- Essas pequenas coisas acontecem.

Ele deu de ombros se afastando quando falou rispidamente para mim.

- Todos já estão voltando para o Sunny, é melhor ir também.

- Pois diga para os outros que vou ficar aqui por mais um tempo.

Assim ele fez, foi embora falando para os demais que ficaria ali, Sanji acenou para mim, fazendo sinais em forma de corações e coisa do tipo, acenei agradecida para o cozinheiro, todos adentraram ao Sunny e ali permaneci por um tempo, sentada naquele rochedo em outro triste final de tarde, o céu já estava escuro ficando aos poucos nublado e pequenos clarões iluminavam as nuvens que se aproximavam, mas o que os outros não sabiam é que a água do mar ficar incrivelmente deliciosa a noite, pulei na água, não estava muito preocupada com o temporal, a gente sempre tem dias que nada tem importância, que da vontade de fazer coisas sem sentido... eu estava tendo um dia daqueles em que nada valia a pena, uma voz rouca cortou a minha linha de pensamento, ergui a cabeça para fora da água.

- Nami, entre.

- Não.

- Já disse para entrar, não seja mimada, sua maldita.

- Você não manda em mim.

Sai da água fiquei sobre uma das rochas, fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça para Zoro e escorreguei levemente para a outra pedra ficando entre ambas, me abracei pois o vento fazia meu corpo molhado estremecer, ergui um dos braços para torcer o cabelo quando algo segura meu pulso.

- Porque diabos você anda fazendo isso comigo?

- Não estou fazendo nada demais.

Ele estava totalmente encharcado, com certeza havia pulado do Sunny diretamente na água, um idiota perfeito.

- Há, não está? Cada dia que passa você está ficando mais louca ou bruxa, depende do que você ira escolher.

- Não estou apita a papos furados com um idiota que nem sabe se guiar.

- Ora sua...

Ele era extremamente forte me ergueu do chão facilmente pelo braço, olhando para seus olhos pareciam que iria me detonar em vários pedaços quando a pressão que fazia em meu pulso foi diminuindo.

- Você esta com o rosto roxo de frio.

- Me solte!

No mesmo tempo em que falei um clarão iluminou o céu, um raio havia caído bem ao nosso lado, fechei os olhos nervosa, escapei por milímetros da morte, mas por causa do susto acabei escorregando para a água, meu olhos fitava por debaixo da água os clarões iluminado o céu, a correnteza estava forte estava me puxando para longe da beirada, meus pulmões não tinham mais ar, sorri em desistência, quando fui puxada rapidamente para a superfície.

- Nami, você esta viva?

- Cof...cof... infelizmente sim para a sua sorte.

A correnteza estava muito forte, eu sentia meu corpo chocalhar para todos os lados, Zoro já não estava dando conta de me carregar.

- Me deixe aqui!

- Cala-se!

Zoro puxou suas katanas rapidamente de sua cintura as dando para mim segurar, quando fui surpreendida por seu abraço, num tom bravo quase gritando ele falou.

- Não as perca.

Queria responde-lo mas não estava conseguindo pelo numero de ondas imensas que nos cercavam, agarrei as espadas o mais forte possível, enquanto Zoro me precionava fortemente contra seu peito, aos poucos minha visão foi escurecendo.

* * *

Minha cabeça latejava, abri os olhos no susto, quando focalizei a areia sobre meu corpo, não fazia idéia de onde estava, olhei para o oceano e não avistava o Sunny, fui erguer uma das mãos quando notei algo pesado, a Wada de Zoro estava em minhas mãos, olhei desesperadamente a minha volta em busca das outras katanas e a procura de Zoro, as outras katanas estava a poucos metros de minha distancia fui engatinhando até elas e as segurei com força, meus olhos não encontravam Zoro em nenhuma parte estava começando a ficar desesperada, quando observo os coturnos de Zoro por de trás de umas pedra, fui me aproximando, metade de seu corpo estava mergulhado na água, larguei as katanas pela areia e fui ate ao seu encontro, ele estava desmaiado com um corte na testa, coloquei aflita meu ouvido perto de seu rosto, graças a deus ele estava respirando, com muita dificuldade o puxei para a areia, a chuva caia torrencialmente.

- Zoro acorde!

O segurei pelas bochechas e falei perto de seu rosto.

- Por favor...preciso de ajuda.

Aos poucos ele foi franzindo o cenho e seus olhos foram abrindo devagar, de tudo que aprendi viajando pelo mar foi que Zoro daria a vida dele para salvar seus nakamas, ele se pos sentando colocando a mão no machucado de sua testa.

- Aonde estamos?

- Não faço idéia... mas...

- Mas..?

Ele me fitava com olhos melosos pela primeira vez eu notará aquilo, ergui umas das mãos em sua direção, mas como numa fração de segundo, desisto do ato ficando de costas para ele.

- Mas as suas katanas estão a salvo, hehehe!

Eu ia pega-las quando fui surpreendida por um abraço por trás, ele me abraçava forte, o meu deus, não sabia ao certo o que fazer, aos poucos meus olhos foram ficando marejados, já havia descoberto o porque daquela ação, uma dor aguda havia atravessado meu ombro, um pouco de sangue escorria pelo meu ombro, mas eu não chorava pela dor e sim por ser idiota e cair mais uma vez nas teias dos meus sentimentos, a chuva chicoteava meu rosto, como se fosse um tapa pela a minha estupidez.

- Você está machucada e roxa de frio.

- Você também está machucado, não tem necessidade...

Aos poucos seus braços foram me soltando, eu não queria aquilo, mas a verdade doía menos do que um abraço falso, eu não conseguia me virar para trás, ele já havia se afastado totalmente de meu corpo, agora sim o frio me dominava, uma rachadura mais funda era marcada em meu peito, o barulho de pano sendo rasgado não me fez olhar para ele, aos poucos suas mãos fortes percorriam as minhas costas parando perto da minha clavícula, suavemente deslizou ate meu braço o erguendo enquanto enfaixava meu machucado, suas mãos eram mais precisas do que imaginava a sua pele bronzeada se contrastava contra a minha, ele já havia terminado o curativo quando se levantou e se pôs sentando novamente em minha frente, eu não conseguia fitar seus olhos.

- O que foi? Está doendo?

- Não..

- O que eu fiz te.. incomodou?

- Não...

- O que foi então?

- Não é nada.

Ele pegou meu queixo e me fez olhar em seus olhos, o céus como odiava isso, odiava com toda a minha alma, pois toda vez que via seus olhos de perto era como se eu enlouquecesse.

- Está mentindo para mim.

- Não to, pare de implicar!

Ele pegou a blusa que estava em seu colo e foi aos poucos colocando em mim, me senti uma criança, eu estava relutante em sair dali.

- Eu sei me vestir, e eu não quero a sua blusa.

- Fique parada, o curativo vai cair assim e outra você não vai ficar andando por ai so de biquíni, vai me trazer muitos problemas.

- Dane-se.

- Maldita!

Eu iria o empurrar mas fiquei imóvel ao ver que ele estava me beijando, nossos olhos estavam abertos somente a chuva estava entre nós, queria fugir daquela situação, mas simplesmente meu corpo não queria se mover, mexi meus lábios devagar na busca de uma ação e por surpresa ao poucos fui sendo retribuída, fechei meus olhos lentamente, coloquei aos poucos o que faltava da blusa enquanto nos beijávamos, fui deitando sobre a areia molhada o puxando pelos ombros nus, como era bom sentir o gosto de seus lábios em minha boca, ambos explorávamos com cuidado um ao outro, quando rapidamente ele se afastou de mim, eu fiquei ali deitada sem ter o que falar, ele não se virava para mim e ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que ele se levantou e foi em direção em suas katanas.

- Só assim para você colocar essa merda de blusa.

- O que? Você também queria isso!

- Eu sou um homem, também não sou de ferro como você pensa.

- Então você só me usou?

- Claro que não! Eu não sou mulherengo que nem aquele cozinheiro de merda.

- Pois saiba que ele nunca me beijou!

- Claro, pois você prefere a mim!

- O que?

- ARGH!

Ele pegou as katanas as colocando na cintura, sua testa ainda sangrava, fiquei de em pé um pouco sem jeito, notei como a ilha era familiar, era a mesma em que o raio havia nos pego com certeza estávamos só alguns quilômetros do navio, como era difícil formar as primeiras palavras depois do acontecido.

- Ei, vamos pela costa, pelo que vejo estamos ainda na mesma ilha.

Ele caminhou em silencio ate uma distancia segura de mim e fomos pela costa, que silencio irritante estava entre nós, o fitava pelo canto do olho, ele parecia normal diferente de mim que estava fervendo mesmo com a chuva fria, alguns gritos invadiram a costa, Luffy vinha correndo em nossa direção, ele arremessou os braços aglomerando-se em Zoro e a mim.

- Estávamos preocupados.

- Até que enfim nos encontramos.

- Namii, Zoroo os dois estão feridos, vamos, Chopper ira tratar de vocês.

Assim eu e Zoro fomos sendo empurrados juntos em direção ao Sunny, Sanji cantarolava ao me ver, não conseguia nem fitar o rosto de Zoro para ver sua reaçao, entramos no navio, Usopp já fazia um enorme teatro junto de Sanji.

- Zoro pensei que nunca mais te veria, o capitão Usopp já estava ficando preocupado.

- Nabii-swnn bensei que nunba bais ia te ver.

- Ok...ok... já estamos de volta, só foi um descuido meu.

Sanji falava segurando um lenço entre os dentes com lágrimas nos olhos,e por mais que ele implicasse Zoro, ele não respondia nada, aquilo estava ficando estranho até que Chopper aparece levando eu e Zoro para a enfermaria.

- Fiquem ai, vou pegar umas ervas.

A pequena rena saiu nos deixando a sós, estávamos sentados lado a lado na maca, ele estava cabisbaixo e eu imóvel, nossos olhares se cruzaram rapidamente, o silencio reinava sobre o quarto, não tínhamos mais o que fazer a não ser fugir um do outro, e isso era algo que eu não queria, mas sim algo a ser feito por ele.


	3. Página 03

Já era um novo dia, não queria encontrar Zoro, e muito menos falar com ele. Na verdade, eu não estava irritada com "ele", mas sim comigo, para mim nunca fez sentido tudo isso, era óbvio que eu estava errada. Levantei determinada em tira-lo da minha mente

- Que saco.

O tempo estava chuvoso, eu vestia uma capa de chuva enquanto cuidava a ilha em que se aproximávamos. Depois de duas semanas velejando iríamos finalmente desembarcar. Isso era ótimo, comprar roupas e acessórios sempre foi um remédio, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Robin.

- Você está quieta, e mal ficou com a gente na hora do almoço, algum problema navegadora?

Eu suspirei e dei de ombros para ela.

- É obvio que não, estou ótima, porque teria algum problema?

Robin cruzou os braços e colocou uma das mãos contra a bochecha e ficou me analisando por alguns segundos, isso me dava medo, ela nunca foi fácil de enganar.

- Humn, não é isso que seu rosto me mostra.

Mudei de assunto para não ter que responde-la.

- Ma ma! Robin, vamos fazer compras assim que chegarmos na ilha? Você vai, neh, onee-chan?

-...vamos sim.

Ela se afastou com uma careta, com certeza não estava brava, mas iria pedir esclarecimentos em outra hora, mas fiquei aliviada em ver que ela não notou nada de diferente entre Zoro e eu. Depois de uns longos trinta minutos, Sunny ancorou na ilha.

- Luffy! Não faça besteiras enquanto estiver fora, isso serve para todos também.

- Nami, porque só você e a Robin vão sair? Nós não podemos ir também, isso é injusto!

Com certeza Luffy nunca entendeu um não em sua vida, como ele era criança, por mais que falasse era sempre em vão, ate eu começar a me irritar, é claro.

- Porque vamos fazer compras e vocês devem tomar conta do navio, quando voltarmos você pode ir para a cidade.

- Yoshi!

E assim eu e Robin conseguimos sair, andávamos tranquilamente pelas ruas cheias de barro, na verdade era uma tragédia, minhas sandálias estavam sujas, a chuva caia fraca e isso foi me desanimando cada vez mais.

- Esse tempo é desanimador, você não se incomoda com a chuva?

Robin sorriu, seus olhos azuis focavam-se em mim.

- Não me importo, sempre é um bom dia.

- Ahh, queria ser assim que nem você... Acho que nunca vou conseguir ser tão madura.

- Não sou tão boa pessoa como aparento, mas me diga, porque esta desanimada?

- Não é nada demais, digo, não é importante.

- Esta bem... Vou ir à livraria, quero comprar alguns livros, nos encontramos depois.

- Certo.

Ela se afastou, segui sozinha pelas largas ruas, as vitrines pareciam sem graça, nada estava me agradando. Meu humor estava péssimo, no fundo agradecia a ausência de Robin.

- Ahh isso esta tudo errado, não, as coisas não podem ser assim... eu... eu não...

- Ola senhorita, gostaria de sair desse chuvisco?

Olhei para trás e vi um rapaz loiro segurando uma sombrinha preta, suas roupas eram um pouco surradas, até que era bonito. Bonito? Eu não conseguia achar nenhum homem bonito, somente um certo idiota que nem estava ali.

- Eu aceito seu convite.

O que eu tinha a perder? Nada. Zoro não estava ali mesmo, ora, até parece que uma dama como eu ficaria na chuva, iria aproveitar aquela situação de algum modo. Eu já estava ferrada, vivendo um amor platônico, talvez aquele loiro fosse o homem da minha vida, nunca se sabe.

- Podemos tomar um café?

- Claro, mas...

- Não se preocupe senhorita, eu pago.

Aquilo estava estranho, mas tudo bem, afinal era somente um café. Entramos num dos estabelecimentos da cidade, na verdade aquilo estava mais próximo de uma espelunca. Sentamos-nos à mesa, um homem veio nos atender.

- Eu vou querer um café simples.

- Você não vai querer nada!

- Como é?

Aqueles dois homens na verdade eram pilantras, ou melhor, caçadores de recompensas, em que merda vim me meter, e nem minha arma eu tinha trazido. Tente fugir, mas o que fingia ser o garçom me segurou fortemente, prendendo meus braços atrás das costas.

- EI! ME SOLTA!

- O que uma recompensa tão bonitinha como você pode fazer? HAHAHAHA!

- Se não me soltarem vão se arrepender amargamente por isso.

- HAHAHA, o que vai acontecer?

- Como você é idiota, certamente meus nakamas viram me salvar.

- Cale-se, ninguém encontraria esse lugar, é um esconderijo perfeito. E outra, antes de lhe entregarmos para a marinha, podemos nos divertir um pouco.

Não, hoje não era meu dia. O loiro chegou perto, agachando a minha frente, suas mãos subiam lentamente por minhas coxas.

- EI O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO! ME SOLTA! SOCORROOOOO!

- Shiii, fique quieta. Ei cara, tira a blusa dela e amarra na boca.

- Não se atreva!

O outro homem rasgou a blusa que eu vestia, amarrando forte minha boca, sentia os lábios queimarem com a ação. O loiro ainda brincava com minhas coxas, dirigindo as mãos para dentro de minha saia, aproximou os lábios de meus seios. Eu me remexia, tentava gritar, mas sempre era parada por um puxão. Droga, como era fraca, e como sempre nessas horas, só conseguia chorar.

- Que cheirinho bom que você tem, é uma pena ter que te levar para aqueles homens.

Eu queria sair daquele lugar, preferiria uma pancada na cabeça ao ver aqueles homens me molestando. Não, isso não deveria estar acontecendo, quem me salvaria, quem me tiraria dali? Foi tão rápido, senti algo escorrendo sobre mim. Sangue, muito sangue escorria pelo meu corpo, não sentia mais a pressão nos pulsos, cai deitada no chão, puxando o pano que estava na minha boca.

- Nami! NAMI! Você está bem?

- Zoro... agora estou melhor.

Ele havia me apoiado nos braços, olhei para o lado e pude ver os dois homens em fatias. Zoro sempre tinha o dom de me salvar, era incrível isso, eu era tão apaixonada, boboca mesmo.

- Como você veio parar aqui? IDOTA! E SEU EU NÃO TIVESSE APARECIDO? HÃN?

- Mas você veio, neh!

- Eu me perdi e acabei parando aqui, essa é a verdade.

- Teu caminho sempre te levara pra perto de mim.

- ...

- Eu estava com medo, com muito medo Zoro.

Eu o abracei forte no pescoço, não queria que ele fugisse de mim, eu estava tão segura ali. Não conseguia parar de chorar, quando ele afagou minhas costas nuas.

- Já matei aqueles vagabundos, não precisa mais chorar.

- Okay...

Ele desatou o pano que estava em volta do meu pescoço, e lentamente foi limpando os vestígios de sangue que manchavam meu corpo. Passou pelo meu peito, meus braços e finalmente no rosto. Não em conti, quando notei havia dado um selinho nele.

- O que diabos você acha que esta fazendo?

- Eu, eu só estou agradecendo por ter me salvado e por estar cuidando de mim.

- Isso não tem nada haver!

- Tem sim! Você me beijou um tempo atrás lá na praia, lembra?

Ele fechou rapidamente a expressão, me soltou e saiu para perto dos corpos. Enquanto ele os pegava e tocava num canto qualquer, eu ligeiramente sai daquele lugar. DROGA! MAS QUE DROGA! Falava para mim mesma parar de chorar.

- Mais que raiva! PODIA SE QUALQUE UM! MAS PORQUE ELE!

O chuvisco, como havia previsto, acabou por se transformar numa chuva torrencial. Não havia mais ninguém na rua, isso era ótimo, afinal estava semi-nua.

- NAMI!

- O que você quer?

Falei rispidamente, que merda, senão queria nada comigo, então porque me seguia? Ele me puxou para perto de seu corpo, fora tudo tão rápido, quando notei sua boca me consumia com urgência. Diretamente o retribui, esse beijo estava sendo mais tentador do que o da praia, como pudera isso acontecer? Aquela língua cálida vasculhando cada canto da minha boca, foi a coisa mais saborosa que havia provado em minha vida. Nós separamos em busca de ar.

- Eu quero isso de você, mais nada.

- Porque você está fazendo isso comigo?

- Todos os caminhos me levam a você... acho que tenho que concordar com essa frase.

Não sabia o que falar, agora ele tirava a blusa e a colocava em mim, estava ensopada, mas ele queria me proteger dos olhares perturbadores. Ficamos nos fitando, meu corpo simplesmente ignorava o frio, meu coração estava tão quente que poderia esquecer do mundo.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Na verdade eu não sei, mas o que quero fazer agora é levá-la segura para o navio.

Estremeci com suas palavras, quando senti sua mão envolvendo minha cintura. Ele me apoiava enquanto nos dirigíamos para o Sunny. Gostaria de saber certamente o que estava acontecendo entre a gente. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, não éramos mais simples amigos.


End file.
